Reap What You Sow
by klcm
Summary: What started as a team vaction soon turns murderous as the hunters now become the hunted. *character deaths* brief pairings- MG HP REJ*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

As he stared into the blood thirsty eyes of a notorious killer he knew his time was up.

The other's gone, one lying next to him as he surrendered.

His family gone, his life eternally empty.

What he had left to live for was himself alone, all he had to offer this crazed being was himself. Nothing else.

His want to defend, to protect, to negotiate long gone.

Washed out with the bloodshed of nine other lives. Lives he cherished with his entire world. Lives that weren't trophies to him, but precious necessities that he strived for.

As the voice spoke to him again, he knew there and then that he wanted it to be over with. To be out of the cold world he now lived in.

He never thought he'd welcome the fell of the cold metal barrel of a gun to his forehead but now he lavished it.

That same day was the day that he surrendered everything he believed in over the bad guys, it was the day that he was killed the moment the first member of his family were killed.

He had sowed the seeds.

Now they were being reaped.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So my muse is in an evil mood!_

_There'll be minimal happy endings in this! Some pairings but no til death do us part...._

_But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_


	2. Around The Campfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

A/N: Long chapter beware! But it was the only why I knew to do it....

Anyway! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

'You two are actually nauseating to be with in the car, you know that right?'

'Well you can get away from us in a bit... I can see Rossi's cabin from here.' Penelope retorted. 'Plus there's nothing different with mine and Morgan's banter than there usually is.'

'Usually I'm not confined in a small area with you two.' Emily snapped back agitatedly. 'I'll be able to deal with you when we aren't so cooped up together.'

'Well soon Prentiss so calm it.' Derek said teasingly and thought he heard her growl at him with annoyance. She jumped straight out and walked off into the nearby woods in need of a chill out, Penelope feeling bad walked after her.

'You walk way too fast missy.' Penelope berated when she finally found Emily, she was just standing there staying out across a lake, the peace and tranquillity completely alluring. 'I'm sorry.'

'You two just annoy me sometimes.' She told her breathlessly. 'You flirt and you touch one another in ways that best friends don't, and then just claim to be friends... we all see there's more but you two deny it.'

'Oh sweetie, seriously me and Derek Morgan will never be like that, that man has a type, one that I don't fall into.'

'Just give him a chance, at lea...' They were disrupted by sounds in the tree's, they turned, scared, they stepped closer to one another. 'What was that?'

'Probably a big bear called Derek Morgan.' Penelope said and headed back towards the cabin. 'Come on, let's go get this holiday started.' Emily laughed and followed her, the fresh air already dissolving her worries and stresses.

When they made it back in, they saw Rossi had a fire ready to go and the smell of food wafted through the rooms. Derek came down the stairs and smiled at them, as JJ and Reid came in through the doubles door that lead to more woodland and a little garden area.

'We should so do stories under the stars tonight.' JJ suggested with a smile. 'It'll be fun.'

'Ghost stories would be even better.'

'There are three types of ghost stories in the 20th Century.' Reid spluttered; the facts almost ready to loll of the tip of his tongue.

'And as interesting as they might be kid, I think it's safe to say we can pass.' Derek told him slapping a hand on his shoulder. 'But I think Ghost stories would be fun... see how badly we can scare the girls.' He teased but halted when all 3 women stood staring at him unimpressed. 'Okay, we'll see how scared we'll all get.'

'That's better sugar pants... let's see if us girls can scare you boys.' She said and winked at him almost seductively before walking away.

'One day woman, you're going to do that and release something in me.'

'Only in your dreams cupcake.' She said know full well his eyes were watching her walk off.

'You're a blind fool Derek Morgan... you want her, get her and be done with it.' Emily said and followed Penelope with a smirk, she was all for the consummation of the Morgan, Garcia relationship.

Later that night that all sat down around as fire outside, Hotch had already put a blanket around Emily's shoulder and taken a seat next other, Reid copying and doing the same thing with JJ and well Derek and Penelope had just automatically done the same to one another. As for Rossi, he claimed head of the circle, just merely lapping up their presence without it being due to work and murders.

'So come on then handsome... scare us girls.'

'My stories are far too scary for you.'

'He doesn't have one.' All 3 girls said together and the group erupted into laughter.

'Oh no, no, no, would your man ever let you down?'

'Well come on then Agent Morgan... give us a fright.' Penelope quipped at him, gaining strong agreement from JJ and Emily.

'You sure?' Everyone nodded. 'Okay then.... Behind a house in a rural Midwestern town lies a dark wood. It is rumoured that the wood is haunted...'

'You trying to depict our surroundings out here?'

'Hey! You asked for it!' Derek said with a cheeky grin and went to carry on. 'Although the only report of such haunting is that of three young girls who encountered a spirit on a single autumn night. The source of the haunting was never investigated, and it is doubtful it ever will be. The house is now vacant and the wood has been left to the overgrowth.

It all began when these girls decided to camp out deep inside that wood... Penelope, Jennifer and Emily...' He changed the names and felt all three of them stare him out, he just smirked. 'They had known one another since the fourth grade and were best of friends. Penelope lived off a country road outside of town in a house surrounded by dense forest. There were no neighbours around for at least five square miles, with the nearest being Penelope's grandmother and the home of an elderly couple. Penelope always looked forward to going to school so she could have friends her own age.

One day, Penelope had the idea of camping out in those woods and from her previous explorations, knew the perfect site far from the prying eyes of parents. It was in a pine grove where the ground was very soft, with a nearby clearing that would retain their campfire. Penelope got the excited agreements of her two friends, who in turn got permission from their parents.

The campout was a plan.

It was a Saturday in late September. The weather was still warm but being early autumn, the nights were chilly and dark. They set up their tent in the afternoon. They also constructed their fire ring, gathered firewood and carefully selected branches that would hold their hot dogs and marshmallows. At dusk, they took their sleeping bags, flashlights, and a cooler full of snacks and headed down the path to their tent.

They joked and shared stories while they started their campfire. Once the flames were to an acceptable level, they formed their lawn chairs into a circle and pulled out the package of hotdogs as well as their pre-made sticks. They were sitting in their chairs, roasting their frankfurters and talking. The night had arrived and a chill was setting in.' He felt Penelope shift under the blanket, like she was gathering more heat from the chills of this September night and noticed both JJ and Emily shift slightly.

'If you look around now, you know that the area outside the glow of the fire is pitch black. It was from this blackness that the sounds of snapping twigs and the rustling of leaves came. Jennifer was the first to hear the sounds and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "What's that? Shhh--listen!" Emily froze mid-sentence and Penelope leaned forward in her chair, straining to hear. For a long moment, there was nothing but the crackling of the fire. Then Penelope chided Jennifer for her outburst, "Jennifer, it's nothing. You're scaring us. Now cut it out!"

As soon as she uttered those words, a tremendous wind whipped through the woods, blowing a cloud of pine needles and leaves into the air. The debris hit their faces and stung their eyes. The wind blew their hair and upended their gear. It was so fierce and so abrupt that it almost put out their fire. Sally fell out of her chair in order to avoid being hit by the gust of flames that leaped in her direction. Then the wind stopped as suddenly as it started.

The girls were terrified. They sat motionless for a moment, not knowing what to do next or what to expect. The woods were completely silent.

Then, from the direction of the deepest part of the forest came a wailing so loud and so tormented, it was horrifying. The girls covered their ears with their hands and tried to block out the lamenting shriek. It was a sound they had never heard before and they knew it was not of this world.

Jennifer was the first to break the reverie. She sprang from her position in the direction of the house. Seconds later, Penelope and Emily did likewise. Their reaction was so instantaneous they didn't think about grabbing a flashlight. They darted through the inky forest tripping over logs and lumbering through the underbrush. If they stumbled, they quickly righted themselves. Mindless of the tears in their clothing or the scratches they suffered; their only objective was the safety of Penelope's house.

They finally made it to the back porch and were met with the confused, sleepy gaze of Penelope's mother who stood in the kitchen clenching her bathrobe. Out of breath and shaking, the girls gradually described in broken sentences what had happened. Penelope's mom listened while her dad, hearing the clamour, arose from his bed and joined them in the kitchen.

After listening to their story, he quickly dressed and ventured out to the campsite to investigate the matter and to extinguish their fire. He was gone for over an hour.

When he returned, his face was pale. He was solemn and seemed distracted. He didn't say a word, and would not comment on what he had found no matter how many times Penelope or her mom pleaded to know the outcome.

The girls were sent home to their parents and it would be weeks before any of the girls would be able to sleep soundly. They all vowed they would never camp again.' Just as he finished up the last sentence the sound of breaking twigs snapped from somewhere around them, the echo making it difficult to pinpoint whether it came from behind Hotch's direction, or Derek's, or even Reid. The girls jumped and the men couldn't help but laugh.

'It's probably an animal girls... nothing scary.'

'Yeah okay...' Emily dismissed unconvinced. 'So come on then Agent Morgan... give us something scarier.'

'If that wasn't scary enough then I think one of the others should take to the stand and delivery something scarier.' He turned his attention to Rossi. 'Come on Dave, you've had this place how long? You must have some story to tell us.'

'Yeah boss man... lay it on us.'

'From the ways you girls just jumped from twigs breaking I think we can call it done.' Rossi said standing, all girls moaned and saw the other 3 men joined in; he sat back down on his log and looked at them all, seeing their eagerness he began. 'When I was younger there was this place and it was dark inside there and we often thought about the dark descent into it.

We weren't allowed to go there and really didn't want to—it was damp and cold and smelled really awful. The steps leading down into it were rickety and there was no light to see where you were going. The railing next to the stairs was no better. It felt wobbly and worn, making the dark descent seem even more dangerous.

Whenever we tried to go down, we could only make it a few steps at a time when we would get too scared and have to go back up again. There was always a cold breeze coming up from below and we weren't brave enough. It was so dark and so terrifying. In the dark were noises—growling noises. And one day there was a thumping sound.

We wanted to see what was down there, to know what was there no matter how much it meant we would be harmed or even die. We wanted to know. But it was so cold and so dark and we were afraid. We tried and tried yet each time the fear would sweep over us, sending us flying back up in a terrified escape.

Then one day, someone made it. She strutted so bravely down and around the corner that we became encouraged. There were no screams when she met the bottom and disappeared into the darkness. We didn't hear the vicious sounds we expected. We were inspired.

So we followed behind, very scared. Step by step we went into the darkness holding hands and praying we would not be gobbled up by whatever it was that growled and thumped down there. We descended into the darkness, our hearts beating wildly, whispering to each other that we were still there and it was okay.

As we made it to the very bottom, we paused and held each other, arms wrapped around so tight we could barely breathe. Out of the corner of our eye, we saw it. It was big and it was moving very rapidly, shaking and muttering. We moved closer, we couldn't breathe... It was my mom standing at the washing machine shaking out the sheets and throwing them in the drier. "I wish your dad would let us fix this place up. This basement is SO gloomy! Now you guys have finished playing football, how about some lunch?"

'Rossi!' They all chorused together and laughed again at one another.

'Nice story there Dave.' Hotch said as he finished off his chuckle, he had felt Emily claim more closeness to him in the middle of it, as if she was anticipating something.

'Your house sounded like a health hazard.' Penelope quipped with the last remnants of laughter on her face.

'Oh so you weren't even a little bit scared that some monster was going to come and eat me?'

'No way!' She defended herself in mock bravery. 'I wanted something nightmarishly scary.'

Then more twigs broke and Emily, JJ and Penelope looked at one enough before looking in the direction of the noise. 'Why does that sound like _someone_ walking?'

'It's nothing; it's your minds playing tricks on you.' Then a sudden gust of wind whipped through and all three of them jumped up, Derek's story affecting them more than they thought. 'You okay there girls?' Derek asked looking up at them all, their eyes all shone with the firelight.

'Yeah but its cold lets go in.'

'Chickens!' The men called out as the girls reached the back porch of the cabin; they turned and saw the men gathering the things to go inside.

'Shut up!' They all called out and disappeared into the house, the men following suit quickly, getting in out of the cold night air.

Little did they know was that someone had watched their entire campfire experience, heard every word, shared their jokes, watched the companionship. They rubbed their hands together in glee.

The fun could now begin.


	3. Give In's

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope couldn't believe she had asked to share a bed with Derek in Rossi's cabin, likewise, Emily couldn't believe she'd done the same with Hotch and JJ with Reid.

Penelope, Emily and JJ all wriggled from the warmth of the men's arms. They looked at them, too much drink, too much opportunity, too much shame; they left and went back to their own rooms. They all left and met one another in the hallway.

'Kitchen in 5?' Penelope asked in whisper, the others nodded in agreement, they needed a chat about this, they were all caught.

When they sat in the kitchen with one another they looked at their cups, and giggled. 'How was it?'

'Nothing better... admittedly I think I had the best night sleep ever.' Emily commented almost dreamily.

'Snap... I mean having hugs from Derek are... well... wow but when he keeps his arms around you, it's a whole other world.'

'Spence is just perfect, he held me right.' They all sighed together. 'I'm not bringing up to him though, he can do it first.'

'Yeah same.'

'Yup, I don't want him to regret it.' Penelope said and took a sip of her drink. 'Shall we wake them up with breakfast?'

'It's barely touching 6; I don't think they'd appreciate it much.'

'JJ... a woman cooked meal? Unappreciated?' Emily asked miffed. 'I think we should go see sunrise and then cook... you girls in?'

'Let's go get dressed and go for it.' Penelope said as she disappeared quietly towards her room, Emily and JJ soon followed and when they were ready they left a note with one word on it, 'Sunrise', and left the cabin.

Soon they found themselves sitting on a piece of driftwood that had floating ashore from the lake. It was chilly but not freezing and between them and their huddled position the warmth was still there, they knew come noon the air would be warm, and inviting to swim or lounge outside. The air just making their cheeks and noses a little more pinker than usual. When the sun was high enough they headed back.

'Do you ever feel like the woods are watching you?' JJ asked quizzically, she'd had the feeling all along but had dismissed it.

'Yeah I got that feeling last night and a little just then but probably paranoia playing around.' Penelope added as they entered, it was still quiet in the cabin when they got back; they threw the note away and got to cooking. As the smell of eggs and bacon wafted throughout the wooden walls, movement was heard, as the men streamed in they were handed a cup of fresh coffee, and then when ready a plate piled high with food.

'You girls treating us here or something?'

'Or Something.' They all said together as they joined the men at the table.

'Hope you don't mind Rossi.'

'Mind? I haven't had a breakfast made for me in too long.' He said as he took a bit of a pancake. 'Who cooked these?'

'Pen did.' Emily answered and took a bite, lavishing the taste. 'She won't give up the secret.'

'Well what did I tell you... Garcia family recipe, you only know if you're blood or marry into the family.'

'Well I may have to marry you.' Rossi said making her laugh.

'Get behind Em and JJ boss man... I'm a taken woman until I divorce one of them.' She joked and they all laughed at how easy conversation was without the need to profile someone or wait on a death count.

'Become a Mormon... polygamy is acceptable then.' Reid said in a quiet tone and took another mouthful of food. 'This is so good.'

'I have one question here girls.' Rossi said stilling his hands from eating. 'Why were all 3 of you up at like 5:30 this morning?'

'We needed a chat, and then we went and saw the sunrise and came back and cooked.'

'So sleep wasn't wanted?'

'Na uh... we'd slept like babies for the whole night.'

'Uh ha... like 3 men eh?' They all stared at him with shock. 'Oh come on... the way you were yesterday... all 3 girls up? I don't care if you slept in the same bed! I'm dragging you all with me to Strauss.' He said with a smirk and resumed eating the food.

When it was all eaten they sat back, Derek and Hotch both patted their stomach. 'I think I need a run now.' Derek said as he looked up in satisfaction. 'Burn this off.'

They laughed at him. 'Rossi, is it safe to swim in the lake?'

'Yeah... it's pretty deep in the middle, like it gets deep suddenly but apart from that it should be.' She nodded and stood up, taking some plates and took them into the kitchen.

'I'm going for a shower; I think the boys can do the washing up.'

'Oh right... so the girls make the mess, the men tidy it.' Hotch commented with a smile.

'That's the one Hotch.' Emily said as she winked at him and disappeared to her room.

Penelope sat there, smiling at them before standing. 'You've got jobs to do; I'm going for a walk.' She then disappeared out of the back doorway.

'Follow her Morgan.' Rossi said as he went to the kitchen and started running water. 'Hotch go to Emily, and Reid just go to JJ... before I drag you all in to help wash up.' The three men quickly dispersed.

'Hey baby girl!' Derek said jogging up behind Penelope as she walked slowly towards where she knew the lake was. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 'Where'd you go this morning?'

'I didn't think you'd want to see me first thing in the morning.' Penelope told him truthfully. 'Not a pretty sight at the best of the times, but we were drunk last night...'

'You're unbelievable you know that?' He told her. 'You're beautiful, and last night just basically did everything I wanted it to do. I got my baby girl in bed with me, okay a little PG-13 version for my liking but I still got to sleep all night with you in my arms.'

'You're a smooth talker.'

'Only when it comes to my goddess.' He said and stopped walking; he pushed her against a tree and kissed her. 'Now...' He said his breathing heavy when they pulled apart. 'My bed again tonight yes?'

'Erm... yeah.' She said speechless, not believing that that was real, it had to be a mirage of sorts but it wasn't.

'Good... let's go back then, time to have us some family fun.' He said taking her hand in his and leading the way back out of the dense woods.

Hotch had long since knocked and entered Emily's room, he had waited for her to be done in the bathroom and when she entered the room she looked at him and smiled. 'So... what's up?'

'Where were you?' Hotch near enough made the question sound like an interrogation, it got the right response from her.

'When?' She asked innocently, she knew he meant earlier when she'd woken up in near heaven.

'You know when.' He told her. 'I go to bed with you in my arms and wake up with you gone.'

'I woke up and thought it was better... you know just in case?'

'Just in case, I didn't want it?' He asked her with a raised eyebrow, he saw her nod sheepishly. 'No way... I think it's been a long time coming but you Emily Prentiss are everything I've needed in my life. I seriously needed something to make me live again and with you, I do. I love you and think I have for too long.' She smiled at him and approached, that was easier than expected, she did nothing but lean in and kiss him. Her answer in that one action.

Reid fidgeted until he heard the water get shut off, he waited another 10 minutes at least until he headed to JJ's door. He knocked and she answered wearing loose jeans and a simple top, unlike Jennifer Jareau the media liaison, but still as beautiful.

'What's up Spence?' She asked with a smile.

'I just wanted to talk to you.' She opened the door and let him in, knowing full well what it was about. 'Why'd you leave this morning?'

'Thought it was appropriate.'

'For who?'

'For us both... I guess I... well I didn't know if you letting me stay with you last night was really you talking or drink.'

'I hardly drank anything.' He told her pointedly.

'But you had...'

'I never really drank it JJ, I'm not one for a lot of drink, but I wanted you and you seemed to want me and you wanted some security so I thought I offer it to you and tell you today that I've wanted to hold you like that forever.'

'You held me right Spence.' She told him with a grin. 'Tonight?'

'Erm... yeah, yes.' He told her and she laughed at him, he then kissed her, alien to him to do but it felt just as right as holding her.

'Come swimming with me?'

'Oh I don't swim.'

'One swim... we can have some fun.' She told him and he gave in, they left the cabin and went down to the lake, little knowing that someone was so closely behind them, stalking their last steps, instigating a plan, ready to begin.


	4. Kiss Of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The first thing JJ did when they reached the water front was take her jeans, top and shoes off, she then ran into the water and broke out into her own speed of swimming. He looked at her to begin with, and then knew she'd only browbeat him until he joined her so he followed suit just not going out as far as she was.

JJ surfaced from the water after a long stride of swimming, she spun around and saw Reid, she smiled and swam back to him. When she came up for air she saw how close he was, he swam towards her and then they were there together.

'You suit the wet look Spence.' She said as they kissed one another again. 'Now come in a bit deeper.' She said as she pushed herself in a bit more.

'Why'd you have you to be the water baby?'

'Aw, come on Spencer Reid, come to me and give me a reason to sleep in your bed tonight, otherwise I have a nice double bed that I can use all to myself.' She teased and he smirked before swimming towards her. He took her in his arms but heard the noise of something whooshing though the air, JJ stiffened, her eyes widened, a gasp escaped her lungs.

'JJ.' Reid said as he grabbed her, he saw the arrow pointing out of her back and was still looking as he saw another penetrate her skin, again knocking more air out of her lungs; she was gasping for air but couldn't get it. Reid immediately began swimming with her towards shore, leaving a trail of blood in the water. He pulled her out and looked at her back.

'I'm going to have to get them out.' He told her and then he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm, he looked down to an arrow in his arm, he pulled it out and gathered JJ in his arms the best he could and took cover in the tree's, he looked out into the distance but saw no person standing there aiming.

It was just more forest.

He looked down at JJ, the tears fleeing her eyes, made his tears speed up. 'We're going to get you back to the house.' She shook her head. 'But first I need to pull these out.' He told her, ignoring her plea for him to not move her, he pulled one now and she screamed in agony, he felt guilty almost instantaneously, and then he pulled the other one out and again she screamed, this time weaker. 'It's okay... I'm going to take you back now.' He said, unsuccessfully hiding his panic as he had nothing on him to halt the bleeds on her back, the blood was just incessantly flowing now.

'No.' She groaned. 'It's not safe.' He then watched her cough, and blood appeared on her lips as it began to slip from her mouth. 'I love... you.' She said as the pains began to multiple and her wound felt like they were bigger than they were.

Before Reid could respond more arrows whizzed through the trees, another getting JJ, another getting him straight in the side, he reached round and pulled it out, gritting his teeth, he looked at JJ, she was still, her chest wasn't moving, her eyes glazed over. 'JJ!' He said as tears fled and he hastily tried to find a pulse, with no success, he attempted CPR, soon he broke down and laid his head on her, the crying unstoppable.

He stood up and went out into the open, in hope from getting a sighting of who was behind it, the anger exuding him now, raging inside of him. He looked up and down the bank on the opposite side but saw no one, no being with a bow and arrow, no potential threat at all, that's when he saw a glint of metal and felt the burst of instant pain as an arrow penetrated his chest, he fell back, dead as soon as it pierced his heart.

Swinging the bow over his shoulder, he smirked with success, 2 at once was not the plan but now he only had 5 others to get rid of. Now he was changing weapon, changing location, changing strategy.


	5. Cabin Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'Do we start dinner without them, or do we wait?' Emily asked as her and Hotch danced around one another in the kitchen.

'Give them another 10 minutes.'

'If they don't come back, I'll go down there.' Penelope offered as she slumped on the couch and stared out the big window of the cabin into woodland.

'We'll both go... I'm sure they've just got carried away or something.' Derek commented as he went and looked in the fridge before being batted away by Emily. 'Just start the dinner, we'll go now...'

'You hungry by any chance?'

'Don't you know it?' He said with his classic cheeky grin. 'Come on baby girl...' He said putting his hand out for her to take, she conceded and the pair left hand in hand.

'It's good to see them holding hands for the real reasons now isn't it?' Emily asked in awe, happy that the pair had finally given in. 'I mean, years of friendship, now this, what's been there all along is now perfect.'

'Much like you and Hotch?' Rossi asked as he disappeared, when he came back he smelt the food cooking and looked out the window to see Derek and Penelope running back, Derek's hand gripping hers tightly. 'Bad children.' He muttered and watched the pair run in. 'See something nasty?'

'We need to get out of here.' Derek said gasping. 'Something isn't right.' He put his right hand forward. 'This was on the beach.'

Rossi replied as he took the arrow from Derek. 'Yeah it could be from animal hunting.'

'Reid and JJ weren't around...' Penelope added. 'They weren't in the water, they weren't on the shore, they weren't in the woods nearby, they just aren't there.'

'Well the waters harmless... there's nothing that can eat them.' Rossi assured them, thinking that maybe they were over exaggerating.

'There was blood on the shore... not a lot but enough to get noticed.' Derek added and Emily and Hotch stepped out of them kitchen.

'Okay so we'll lock the doors and windows and keep a look out for them to come back.'

'What about getting some help up here Rossi?' Derek asked just as Rossi turned and picked up his phone, he clicked the buttons on it, and then dropped it.

'Lock the doors now... girls check that all windows are shut and locked and get back here as soon as.' He saw them all look at him questioningly, Penelope and Emily just staring at him with fear. 'The lines are dead; I'm going to check if the lines have been cut.'

'Not on your own... not until you know what we're dealing with.' Hotch told him. 'You take me or Morgan; the other can stay with the girls.'

'Hotch I'll go, just get securing the cabin.' Derek said making his way for the door, he twisted his head and saw the look in Penelope eyes, he winked at her and lipped 'I love you' at her, she smiled and reciprocated before rushing out of the room to do her duties as quickly as possible.

When they were done they waited for Rossi and Derek to come back, then they locked the final door and secured it. Penelope and Emily huddled together on the sofa, just pleading that Reid and JJ would turn up and soon. It was Emily that made the first movement, she just got up wordlessly and disappeared, she came back and reclaimed her seat, then Penelope copied, like it was a plan, the pair just acted as one for a bit.

Then as darkness settled in, the light of dusk making shadows unnecessarily, the panic became widespread. 'It was them.' Emily said quietly. 'If it wasn't they'd have come back.'

'They can't be dead.' Penelope said just a little louder, disbelief covering her tone. 'Who'd kill them?' The question was basically rhetorical amongst them.

Derek sat in front of them; he needed them to be them more than ever. 'I need you two to snap out of this, because when they come back, what are they going to say to having two drones sitting on the couch?'

'You're good at the reassurance thing hot stuff... but this just doesn't feel right.' Penelope quipped at him. The two girls screeched as the lights went out. 'What's happened?' Penelope asked standing up, then pacing, using the light from outside as a guideline to where things were.

'Where's the light gone?' Emily asked as she stood up and went near Hotch. 'I don't like this at all.'

'Someone's messing around.' Rossi said as he and Derek tried to find torches in the darkened kitchen.

'Who's messing around Rossi? We're in the middle of nowhere!' Emily snapped at that point. 'We've been feeling like someone's been watching us since we got here for Christ sake! I think this just proves it don't you!'

'Em... calm it please.' Penelope said in a whisper, the darkness hiding her true emotions. 'Rossi's doing everything he can.'

'Well lets go then. I don't want to stay here.'

'What and you think the rest of us do? If someone is behind this, that this isn't just a joke then we've just played straight into his hands... by turning each of us on one another, we've just started.' Penelope replied back, knowing that the term cabin fever was picking up. 'We've gotta stick together more now than before!'

'I just want them back.' Emily said tearfully and Penelope wrapped her arms around her just as the light of torches illuminated selected areas. 'Trust you to calm me down.'

'Hysteria doesn't suit you honey... so don't do it again.' Emily laughed nervously as Penelope regained composure, much to the relief of the men, they didn't need breakdown's now, they needed to keep their heads in the game, to get their friends back and get back to safety.

A high velocity sounding splinter came from one of the windows, and another, and another, there was silence, before another 3 pops came, glass shattered randomly, then utter silence. Everyone was still, unable to move, to late to take cover.

'Everyone okay?' Derek asked warily into the darkness, swinging the light over each other them, ascertaining their features.

'No.' Came a voice slightly pained, not completely out of it.

'I don't feel so good.' Came another as the darkened form collapsed.

Another two got, he didn't know how detrimental the gunshots were but the silencer sure made his job of hiding a lot easier, the darkness didn't cause mass problems and he knew exactly who he wanted and who he didn't.

Now onto his next attack, his next killing.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay so killing them is not my usual route in FF life but I felt the urge to write one!

And cliffie's are necessary right now! Build up the suspense!! But I do feel mean, mega mean! So let's hope I update soon!! =P


	6. Survival Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

As the body hit the floor, the lights flared on illuminating everything that had previously been hidden with darkness and shadows. The men knew the voices, they were distinct, unique. Emily stood gripping her arms before falling into Hotch for support, and Penelope lay on the floor motionless. Derek leapt into action, near enough jumping over the couch to get to her.

'Baby girl.' He said panicking and in the instant his hand touched her stomach she almost gasped alive. 'It's okay...' He looked behind him, Rossi had gone as Hotch helped Emily, he looked back and caught the flash of red spreading out from under her. 'I need to turn you to see where the bleed is goddess.' He said as he watched her eyes water, he gently turned her and Rossi slid to the floor.

'She's got a shoulder wound.' Rossi told Derek as he pushed a towel to the wound to staunch the bleed.

'And a through and through on her right side.' Derek added as they both surveyed her. 'We need to get her out of here now, she needs a hospital.' He looked back down and Penelope closed her eyes tightly as the pains ricocheted through her. 'We're going to get you out.'

'D-don't worry a-ab-bout me.' She whispered within gasps. 'Get out.'

'Like hell any of us are leaving you Garcia.' Rossi said as they rolled her so she was flat on her back, the pressure of the towels being kept from her weight of lying down. 'The bullets still in her shoulder.'

'We need to get the girls somewhere else, it isn't safe in here.' Hotch said as he treated Emily, her lips tight with pressure as she gritted through the pain, her eyes tight, her cheeks glistening. 'Then we need to get the SUV ready.'

'Morgan stick in here, I'll go.' Rossi opted and stood up, without leaving time for argument he left.

'If we can get the windows covered up we can get a fire going.' Derek spoke strategically. 'We need to keep Pen warm.'

'You might need to cauterize the wounds, to halt her from bleeding out.' Emily said as she gained control of the pain in her arm, the two men looked at her. 'I picked up few things in my childhood... you might have to dig that bullet out too.'

'We aren't trained to do that.'

'Maybe not but if you want to get Pen anywhere near a hospital you're going to need to do everything you can for survival.'

Hotch left Emily's side and began to move furniture to cover up the glass windows and door, blocking out an outside view the best he could. Derek reluctantly helped, even going as far as he could to get furniture from other rooms to help. Meanwhile Emily got up and grabbed sheets, blankets, quilts and pillows the best she could and brought them into the room, she then got next to Penelope who's features were going a ghostly white, she ran a hand over her friends cheek and saw Penelope open her eyes tiredly.

'No sleeping yeah?'

'It's h-hard not to.' Penelope gasped quietly. 'W-where are the o-others?'

'They're around... barricading us in as we speak.' Emily said trying to lighten the mood, doing for Penelope what Penelope had done for her not even an hour ago. 'You know you bagged a good guy right?'

'Just.' Penelope said and closed her eyes as she drew in a heavy breath. 'It hurts.'

'I know it does... you need some whisky, or scotch.' She said trying to think rationally, Penelope laughed but it got cut off when it exacerbated the a pains. 'Let's get you drunk.'

'N-not your w-wisest move Em.'

'Nor is yours, getting shot again.' She teased but closed her eyes, that had come out wrong. 'Hang on a moment.' She said and got up; she began to lay the sheets out, layering up the quilts. 'We need to get you comfortable.'

'Hey baby girl.' Derek said as he settled back at her side. 'How you doing?'

Penelope gulped. 'Emily w-wants to g-get me drunk.' She then felt Derek pushed down on her stomach, in a way it offered a brief release from all the pain. 'H-how bad?'

'Survivable goddess.' He told her and heard Rossi come back in, he turned and saw his friends face. 'What is it?'

'Whoever it is, they've cut the wires in both SUV's, I couldn't even jump start either.' He said and looked at Emily and Penelope. 'How you doing Garcia?'

'C-could be b-better, c-c-ould be w-w-worse.' She responded weakly as the urge to accept the calm darkness circled her vision and her body shook from the shock. 'I just w-wanna s-sleep.'

'We know you do Penelope but you know you need to stay awake. 'Hotch said joining them after securing everything as much as he could. 'I'm going to go out and get some wood... Rossi where's your gun safe?'

'I'll show you.' The pair disappeared, coming back with more guns than necessary they saw Penelope was moved onto the layers of sheets, as Derek and Emily surveyed the wounds. 'Everything okay?'

'Was... she couldn't stay awake any longer.' Derek said as he pushed his hands either side of wound on her side. 'We need to get warmth soon though, she's going into shock.'

Emily stood up. 'Gimme a gun.' She said putting her hand out ready; her expression showed her readiness, her body language said she was up for the fight.

'Em, maybe you should stay here.'

'Look, no offence but just because I'm a female does not mean I can't go all alpha male on you too... well alpha female. Two of my friends are out there in God knows what condition, one is laying here seriously hurt and I'm not going to sit around and pace a room when only one of us needs to be here with her and to be honest as much as Morgan's going to help out there, he needs to be here more. Am I right?'

Derek looked up, looking from Emily to Rossi and then lastly to Hotch. 'Sorry guys but she is. I can't leave Pen, not now.' He told them sincerely. 'I'll hold fort until you get back or something happens, so give me a gun and don't be too long.'

'Fine but Emily your arm?'

'Was a graze that you patched up, Aaron you saw the condition of it, you know I still have full mobility of it, I'm not suffering any after effects so let's go so we can get back.'

'Right.' Hotch said a little shocked that he was letting her go out there, unprotected, near enough vulnerable. 'But straight back here...'

'I'll get some wood while I'm at it but I know my way down to the lake and back, I'm going to go there, see if JJ or Reid are anywhere around, then I'll be straight back.'

'Well then let's do this... Hotch you go east, I'll go west.' Rossi said as he placed two guns near Derek and Penelope, then headed for the door. 'Barricade the door, we'll knock once then hold it for 4 seconds and knock again so you know its us at the door.'

'Got it.' Derek said standing up and following them, the three of them all left and Derek watched as they all stalked off into the enclosing darkness. He didn't know which one would come back or if they would at all.

From the shadows beyond the cabin, he watched as three of the group left, he felt a little disappointed that only one seemed to be hurt severely, as he watched the brunette sweep her way through the woods he knew she was an easy target, but so was the older man that was just as close, the third one could wait.

Now he followed them into the darkness, he'd wait it out to pounce.


	7. Hunting The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Emily shadowed the darkness, trying to keep herself hidden as well as she could, zigzagging to make her torchlight come from all over the place. She stopped and looked in Hotch's direction, his light no longer flashed as he made his path out, she took a deep breath praying he was safe, she then looked in Rossi's direction; even though the light was distant she still saw it randomly all over the place.

She pushed off of the tree she was on and made her way towards the lake, she finally broke free of all the tree's and found pebbles underfoot. She looked up, there in front was the water's surface, glistening with the moon light.

She keep the wood's edge, looking back and forth, keeping all area's around her covered the best she could. She quickly found the reddened patches on the shore line and her stomach turned, she saw drag marks and she knew she had to hurry up, she wasn't safe out here alone and only know did she feel vulnerable. She couldn't find anything suspicious other than the blood stains so she collected wood and hurried back, she knew where she was going but she couldn't really check that the floor was clear and soon tripped.

'Fuck!' She exclaimed sitting up, her arm throbbing heatedly from fall, she grabbed the light to inspect herself but first didn't miss the foot in from of her. She screamed slightly but muffled it quickly; bracing herself she put the flashlight on the thing in front of her, only to see the foot again, and a second. Sucking in a deep breath she shone the light up the leg, she knew from the clothing who she'd stumbled upon.

She sat staring at Reid's face for too long, the face of a dead friend mentally sticking in her mind, she looked at the broken arrow sticking out of his chest, she knew it was instant and she knew there was no saving him. From in front of her she heard movement and quickly stood and ran but tripped again, then she felt the sharpness of something pierce her back and before she could react she was ripped backwards and painfully.

-=-=-

Derek paced once he'd done everything to help Penelope, she was still unconscious but even unaware her body was reacting severely and he was completely clueless on what to do next, he couldn't do what Emily had suggested, that was inhumane and would cause more pain and the last thing he wanted to was cause his baby girl more pain than was necessary.

'D-Derek.' Came a weakening voice and he dropped back down to her instantly, she watched him smile warily and she tried to offer him one in return. 'What's happening?'

'The guys have just gone to get some wood, so we can keep you warm.' He ran a hand over her cheek for comfort. 'How you feeling?'

'Like my top half of my body is c-currently b=burning.' She said and shifted slightly but stilled herself. 'This really isn't good is it?'

'It's going to get better; we just need to look after you.' He told her and saw her eyes begin to drop slightly. 'You can't go to sleep on me again baby girl.'

'It's just easier.'

'I know it is but in the long run it won't be.' He took her hand and felt how cold it was, that inserted more worry into him. 'I love you, you know that right?'

'I love you too.'

He sat watching her blink for a while after that, not moving, her tiredness washing in, silencing her, but he'd accept this just to keep seeing her blink. He jumped with her as scrapping was heard on one of the windows, he saw the sheer fear spread on Penelope's face, her eyes widening, her breathing becoming more rapid.

'Baby girl I need you to calm down for me.' He got closer to her as the scraping continued; to him it sounded much like a knife being run across the surface. 'I'm going to keep you safe.' She nodded at him but her breathing didn't decrease, it was sharp and catchy and then she started to cough, blood spraying her lips. The scrapping stopped in the same instance, making his senses sharpen as his worry escalated.

One knock came from the door as he tried to help Penelope the best he could as he worried, he counted as he watched her face, 4 seconds later a second knock.

'It's Hotch and Rossi! Let us in!'

'Go.' Penelope told him even weaker now, and he saw her eyes water. He rushed to let the two men in and praised to see them intact.

'Where's Prentiss?' Derek asked as he watched them throw the wood into the fire place, after looking over Penelope quickly, they knew they had to work fast.

'She not back?'

'No... I thought she would've caught up with you guys.'

'Shit.' Hotch muttered. 'Right I'm going back out there... I'll come back as quick as I can.'

'Hotch... don't you think we should let it calm out there first?'

'No way! She's out there and I want her back in here.' He didn't give them time to answer, he just stormed out of the cabin making sure Derek closed of the opening once more.

Meanwhile Rossi started the fire and then moved around to look at Penelope, he saw she wasn't really all there, the blood on her lips told him the worse was happening right then. 'How you holding up Garcia?'

'I wished I'd t-taken Emily's offer of g-getting d-drunk.'

Rossi laughed nervously as she coughed a bit more and gasped, Derek taking his spot next to her. 'Do you want anything for the pain goddess?' She shook her head at him and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, the pains exacerbating with each new cough, each new breath.

'I'm going back out there.' Rossi said and stood. 'Get the door Morgan, get it sealed off as soon as possible.'

'I'm on it.' Derek said kissing Penelope's temple quickly and stood up and hastily sealed the place off once again, after watching his friend disappear into the abyss of darkness he took his place back with Penelope, laying next to her, his eyes looking directly at her. 'You remember when we first met?' She nodded. 'I seriously thought I'd blown it with you.'

'Now... look a-at us.'

'I'm the happiest I've ever been with you baby girl... I'm sorry it took me so long to let you in.'

'I'm sorry I never told you sooner.' She closed her eyes, trying to form some rhythm to her breathing but failed. 'You know you're more to me than my best friend right?'

'Yeah I know, like you are to me.' He told her and stroked some hair back, his thumb rubbing away sporadic tears.

'You're my family.' She said and smiled at the words, he saw her eyes begins to close after saying those words, her breath shallow yet strangled somehow. 'I love you.'

There was silence now, no more struggle, just peace but Derek felt himself breaking. 'Pen...' He choked her name as he realised he had lost her and there was no help coming to change it, there was nothing more he could do. She'd kept the struggle for near enough hours now but even she couldn't keep it going any longer. He pulled her into his arms and cried.

After what felt like an eternity, he stood grabbing the gun and with anger he left the house and walked straight into the firing line.


	8. Play The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Hotch and Rossi crept through the darkness, keeping their ears open to any noise around them, unaware that another member of their family was dead, unaware that any of them were dead.

They walked and walked until they felt the need to head back, wait out for day break, get as much perspective as possible before fighting for survival outside, circling in the dark was not going to help anyone.

Wordlessly they turned and headed back, slow, paused footsteps; they waited after every 2 steps, for noises of a follower. Except this time they stopped, they heard heavy, unhealthy breathing. It was female that was for sure and their panic rose, using the lights they searched the black view in front trying to find the pin point. Rossi's light laid on the form first and he ran to it, Hotch quickly following. There was Emily, almost twisted as she lay heaving with strangled breaths. Hotch dropped down first, collecting her blooded body in his arms.

'It's okay; we're going to get you home.' He told her as she opened her eyes slowly to stare at him.

'N-no.' She gasped as her eyes finally lost the tears she tried not to lose. 'R-Reid... he's d-dead.' She told them painfully. 'Hide.' Was all she let out clearly as he kissed her and he heard her whisper her love for him before her gritty breath collapsed altogether and she died in his arms after telling them the one thing she hoped would safe them.

Rossi had to near enough pull Hotch away from Emily's hacked body. Reluctantly he let her go, and slowly and defeated they headed back to the cabin. They didn't know just how far out they were but the resounding ricochets of gunshot alarmed them to their closeness. They picked up pace, the noise told them they were about 5 minutes at full sprint but with exhaustion claiming them they'd doubled their time with halving their speed.

When they reached the opening towards the cabin front, they hesitated. The profiler in them made them stare the area out, look for clues, look for disruptions. They found the disruption. On the steps leading into the house, blood spray, blood pools.

'That's not Garcia's.' Rossi whispered. 'She wouldn't have been strong enough to get herself up, let alone out of the house.'

'It's leading into the house.' Hotch told him and the inner boss, the inner protector shone. 'Morgan.' He said and sprinted as fast as possible, ignoring Rossi's plea's to get back, to hide until they were nearly 100% certain that it was clear.

He didn't wait long after Hotch's ignorance and ran in, sealing the entrance off, when he turned around he felt his stomach bottom and his soul darken a bit, mirroring Hotch's posture as he stood a few feet behind him.

Derek lay on the floor, the light making glaringly obvious the gunshot wounds he had, an easy way to wound a man from a hiding place. His body lay close to Penelope's now dead body and they didn't need to check to know she was dead, her chest no longer heaved and her body was still, too still.

'They're gone.' Hotch whispered as he stared at Derek's non breathing body. 'Who the fuck would want to kill us off?!' Hotch couldn't last any longer, his legs buckled besides Derek's body, he checked his pulse. 'Fuck.' He muttered. 'Check Penelope's.'

'Aaron... she's gone.'

'Just do it!' Rossi quickly complied, what he was witnessing was a man unravelling and as much as he wanted to do the same he had to keep himself together, to keep on top because if they both went down then the quicker they'd be dead men.

The moment his hands touched Penelope's whitened skin he knew she was gone, that she would not make some sarcastic quip at them, that she would not bedazzle them with a smile, she was staying still for once and nothing was going to change that.

It was then he felt like a pile of rubble was falling on him, as the reality settled in, he'd watched Emily die in Hotch's arm, he listened as she had told them that Reid was dead, he'd watched Penelope die slowly but hadn't seen the end, they hadn't witnessed hers or Derek's untimely ends but they knew they were real. Then he thought to JJ, he didn't know if she was dead or alive, hurt or not.

'Hotch we need to find JJ.'

'She's dead, if they are, she is.'

'We still to give it a try.' Rossi reasoned and Hotch perked up, one person on the team still needed their help, even if unbeknownst to them they were among the dead too. He stood and went for the door, this time Rossi didn't hesitate, he followed with a new strength.

Except this time the two experienced ones of the team had just played right into the hands of the player.


	9. Unmasking Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Rossi stared at the face of him, all the time; Hotch surveyed the contours of it, the lines of it, the edges, the evilness to it. 'You!' Hotch hissed, in no mood to be messed with. 'You did this!'

'Of course I did this Aaron; I did this because I could.' The figure said as he stepped out of the dark, the mini lights coming from the moon and the escaping light from the cabin illuminating their evil features. 'I've always had the ability to do such things.'

'But this? You didn't need to do this!'

'But I did Aaron, and whilst doing it I had fun.' He said as he got closer and pulled the gun out, the light now glinting off its ridges, making evident its calibre, its power. He raised it up, looking at it with glee, mocking the two agents. 'So now you see, I'm down to one remaining member here, now where is the equality in sparing him, besides yourself, and not the others?'

'Don't even think about it.' Hotch ground out angrily.

'Hotch step back, he isn't going to listen, he never listened.' Rossi said, his tone even, his voice steady, his mind already made up, all accepting.

'See some men just realise when to take the moral high ground and accept their destiny, much like Agents Reid and Morgan, they walked right into their deaths, the moment their women died.' Confirmation hit them then, JJ was definitely dead. 'JJ, the lovely blonde, JJ, well she struggled a bit, but she died with Spencer and well Penelope, I didn't know it was her I got until yourselves and Emily fled the cabin, I watched that little escapade as you tried to salvage hope.

Shame Emily had to go really; I always loved that girl's tenacity, always one to hit a nerve with a look. Shame you won't get that anymore.' He smirked at them pleased. 'Right now, I see that the end of all this is nigh.' He put the gun up and fired two shots, Rossi merely slumped besides Hotch, Hotch never looked down, he kept his eyes focused, and he knew full well that he would die psychologically if he saw the only remaining member of his team dead. 'Then there was one.'

'You won't get away with this.'

'Get down Agent Hotchner.' He motioned evilly with the gun, Hotch stood and didn't move. 'Now.' Again Hotch remained unmoved, the man just raised his gun and shot into Hotch's left foot. Hotch fell unwillingly, screaming with pain. 'That got you down part the way... now do I need to shoot the other one to get you down fully or will you listen?'

Hotch, completely pained, just listened to keep from further torture than he was going through already, he knelt there in the dirt, with Rossi slumped face down, a blood pool growing to his left.

'I have something for you to see.' He put his hand to his in his back pocket and pulled out a photo, with a flick of the wrist the picture fell in front of Hotch, he looked down at a family photo, there in all smiles was himself with Hayley and Jack, marred with bloody fingerprints. Hotch's head snapped up and he was met with the barrel of the gun.

'You didn't.'

'Oh I did.' He retorted and pushed the gun to Hotch's forehead. 'How's it feel?' Hotch didn't answer, the man just laughed. 'Mother had to watch her child die, it's okay I made it quick for him and her, she was injured, but she turned scary and one pop from this gun and she was gone.'

Hotch looked at the photo, not wanting to believe his family were dead, that his friends were all dead, all murdered. His mind raced then and there, and then another picture fell down.

'Turn it over.' The man said evilly and urged Hotch with the gentle press of the gun on his skin, he turned it over and felt nausea grow and bile begun to build in his throat. 'Look so peaceful...' The man told him, amusement thick in his voice. 'If you take away all that red.'

'You bastard.' Hotch said and leapt up, jolting the gun as it was fired he felt the sear of fire as a bullet ripped through his thigh, he tackled the man down but without hesitation another shot fired and felt it pierce his torso.

'Now, now Aaron, tut tut. Shouldn't have done that.'

'I should've killed you a long time ago.' Hotch told him, the adrenaline keeping him going, making him block out the pains, making him someone he wasn't.

'Well it looks like the tables have now turned.' He readied the gun on the weakening Hotch and aimed for his head. 'Should've made the deal Aaron.'

'Go to hell Foyet.' Hotch said just before the gun fire echoed through the trees and the bullet killed him instantly.

* * *

_**A/n:**__ So there it is; my first fic where the entire team died!! =( Hope you enjoyed it though! And there should be an epilogue; we'll see where the muse goes with it!_


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

George Foyet, alias now Robert Owens, reclined into his chair as the news rolled on. He smiled as he watched.

_**The seven missing people of Quantico's elite Behavioural Analyst Team have now been discovered in a cabin owed by one of those missing.**_

_**The murders of those seven and the mother and child are believed to be linked from evidence found on the scene of two of the murders.**_

_**How this team were targeted seemed to be turned into a game of survival as a vacation went wrong. As far there is only one given suspect to the murders.**_

_**More on this horrific turn of events where the bad guys take out the truly good guys will soon be reported.**_

'Really should've made that deal.' Foyet muttered happily, he was still a free man and now the one person that would be head of his hunting party was gone, the real drive was gone.

Satisfied with his work he relaxed, getting rid of the team of the best was definitely his finest works and shot him straight into the league of the infamous and notorious.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
